A leap of faith
by Em Car
Summary: Bella jumped. Alice saw what happened she came to forks...her point of view of new moon from then on.
1. Leap

"Jasper I promise he will come back."

I tried to convey this to my husband numerous times and yet he still was not fully reassured by my promises.

"Jasper you need to trust me everything will work out eventually, I told you he will give up and will realize he cannot live without Bella. I have already seen it happen."

"But Alice ," Jasper was not convinced. "I don't know how much longer I can stand the tension and…all the feelings…it's exhausting." As he said this he slumped into the chair he was sitting in.

"I understand it is such a large strain on you but it is for everyone else as well. Everyday I miss Edward and Bella." Thinking made me sad…talking about them made me feel awful.

I know Jasper took it worse because he not only could feel everyone's grief but because he believed he was the cause of it made it even more unendurable.

Suddenly I had a vision.

It was Bella.

She stood on a rocky cliff her dark brown hair whipping around her face, which held a look of deep concentration.

What was she doing?

She slowly rolled onto the balls of her feet.

Oh my god. She was taking it even worse than anyone could imagine -she was about to commit suicide.

Oh Bella! Why couldn't you wait?

Suddenly she crouched and jumped, falling off the steep cliff into the dark black water.

As quickly as the vision came I was thrown from it.

"Bella…." I couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Oh..Alice…what happened?" Jasper's patience was being tried as he was trying to be supportive of his hysterical fortune teller wife but I couldn't focus on him.

I couldn't focus on anything.

All I could think of was Bella.

Jumping off a cliff.

"Bella…how could she….she..she…jumped…."

How could she?

It was quite obvious why the love of her life abandoned her.

But how?

What about Charlie?..Rene?..Edward?

Edward.

Suddenly I was absolutely furious at Edward. Why didn't he just change her like I had suggested countless times?

"Alice. Alice!" Jasper was shaking me gently trying to get a straight answer out of me.

Ignoring him I checked Bella's future disregarding the fact Edward told me not to. Her future was nonexistent. Oh God. Why?

Bella hadn't jumped yet so therefore she hadn't died yet._**Yet.**_

But she would jump and would die as a result of it , her future- or lack of was proof.

Could I change the future? Sure I could see it but change it? Honestly I didn't know.

I could at least try.

"Jasper. I'm going to Forks."


	2. Fall

I donot own twilight. Read.Review. thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Jasper was still trying to tell me not to go to Forks even after I told him what happened to Bella. "Edward told you not to."

"Jasper, Bella is in trouble the consequence is death! How can you still believe it is wrong to interfere. He should thank me I'm helping him not be angry."

"Alice it is not our affair."

I glared at him.

"Bella is as good as my sister…Edward is my brother. There is no way I'm letting this happen."

"It may have already Alice."

"Honestly Jasper I love you but how could you say that? Edward loves Bella and when he realizes he cannot live with out her I do not want him to return to Forks to find all that is left of Bella Swan is her grave."

"But, Alice-" He started but I did not care what he had to say next.

"Jasper with or without your permission I am going to Forks if I am too late the least I can do is try to comfort Charlie."

I had grown fond of both members of the Swan family and to think of the grief Charlie would be feeling once his only child passes away was heart wrenching to think about.

No I would not think about it. It did not happen yet and I was wasting the time I had left.

Or at least I seriously hoped I did have time. Damn Jasper and his negativity I had to stay optimistic.

"Alice I know I can't stop you.."

"Your right you can't." Now I was truly impatient.

"Just let me finish please." I gave a wry smile. Jasper knew exactly how I was feeling and my feeling were rubbing off on him his patience had disappeared as quickly as mine had.

"I love you. Please know that. I love both Edward and Bella but please they have to work this out on their own."

"That's where I come in if there isn't any real problem I'll leave Forks with out even as much as seeing Bella." I reasoned.

"But , if something has happened where I can prevent her from jumping- if I haven't already missed it- I will so they can work it out because if she's to the point of suicide then obviously this isn't the clean break Edward hoped for."

"Okay…" My reasoning was working on Jasper I was just happy the rest of the family was on an extended hunting trip with the rest of the Denali Coven so I could leave quietly and explain later when everything was worked out.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured.

"I hope this is the first time not knowing…." Not being able to see Bella's future was absolutely terrifying.

"Well you better go. Carlisle's car I'll explain when he gets back. I love you Alice."

I could tell he was going to miss me while I was away and I would miss him while I was away too. But it had to be done.

"I'll be home soon." Finally I kissed him passionately.

"Goodbye Alice." He whispered to me while I was still in his embrace.

"Bye Jasper." I whispered back as I broke away from him.

Then I ran to the garage and jumped into Carlisle's Mercedes. I quickly drove down the dirt driveway and sped onto the highway.


End file.
